Signers, Meet Your Glowers
by RozaCourt
Summary: When Yusei helps a girl after her D-Wheel crashed, he didn't expect to meet a whole new group of duelists. One by one, the Signers meet he Glowers. And the Flaming Lavas. It's up to these two groups to save the world from an era of flames.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Meeting Meta (Yusei's POV)

I revved the test D-Wheel experimentally for a few seconds before typing into my laptop. A new tournament will be starting soon, so I've been working on new engines for my, Jack's, and Crow's D-Wheels. They're almost….

I jumped and looked up when I heard a crash outside. I walked out to see what had happened and was surprised at what I saw. An ice colored D-Wheel had crashed into the building next to mine. I saw a flash of silver in the ruble next to it and ran to help whoever it was.

"Nn," I heard as I pushed the metal away. A pair of arms attempted to push their owner up into a kneeling position.

"You shouldn't try to move," I warned, kneeling down to hover a hand over the person's back.

"Have to. He's getting…" a sweet, soft (if hoarse) voice answered. At the last word, the person grunted, the arms collapsed, and the body fell back down.

I rolled the girl over and picked her up bridal style to take her inside to my room. After tending to her wounds, I left her to rest. I walked outside, grabbed her D-Wheel, and brought it inside to fix what I could. When I started working on the engine a few hours later, I heard soft footsteps behind me.

"Thank you," the soft voice replied.

"No problem." I saw the same flash of silver from before as the girl sat next to me.

After a moment of silence, I stopped working and looked up at her. The flashes of silver, I realized, were actually her really long hair. Her bangs framed her wide pink eyes that sparkled with her smile.

"You seem to really know what you're doing there… uh…."

"Yusei."

"It's very nice to meet you, Yusei. I'm Marqueta, but my friends call me Meta." She looked at her D-Wheel again. "Be gentle with that engine, ok? I put it together with very fragile stuff."

"I'll see what I can do. It was almost completely destroyed in the crash."

"If there are any parts you need, I can get my friend to get them. For mine…." She glanced at the test D-Wheel. "Or yours."

"That isn't…."

"I want to repay you for your help. You didn't have to tend to my wounds or fix my D-Wheel, but you did. Now." I watched her hand flip her hair off her shoulder to lean her chin in her palm. "I want to do whatever I can to help you."

I looked into her smiling eyes for a while before smiling and nodding. Her head tilted to the side as she smiled further.

"Hey, Yusei!" Meta and I looked up at the sound of many kids greeting me. Luna, Leo, and their friends from school were running through the door and down the steps to stop at my side.

"Yusei! Are you going to enter the World Champions' Tournament?" Leo asked me.

"Jack, Crow, and I were planning on it," I answered, nodding. Meta tilted her head at me in question. I just smiled.

"Hey, whose D-Wheel is this?" Luna asked, getting the others' attention.

"It is mine," the silver haired girl replied. The kids all turned to look at her then. She smiled and gestured to the D-Wheel as I started back working on the engine. "It's the shade of pure ice because I am an ice duelist. I am Meta, the Ruler of Ice."

"That is so cool!" Tenpei, Patty, Bob, Leo, and Luna all gushed.

"Are you here to compete in the tournament too, Meta?" Leo asked her.

"I might. Knowing my best friend, she'll bug me for all eternity if I don't sign us up for it. But isn't it just for champions?"

"Or anyone wanting to challenge a champion," I clarified.

"Well then, I guess I…." I looked at her when her voice trailed off. She was looking at the door leading outside with slightly narrowed eyes. "Hey, Yusei? Take the kids upstairs, ok?"

"Why?" I sat down my tools.

"Just…." The others backed toward us as… flames started surrounding the door. "Go!"

"Yusei, what's going on? What's with the fire?" Patty asked me. I glanced back at Meta as I ushered them upstairs. She was glaring at the door openly now, her hand beginning to rise slowly.

"I don't…." The door suddenly burst off the hinges, and I pushed the kids out of the way.

But the pain I expected to feel from the door hitting me never came. I turned around in time to watch Meta yank a shimmering rope towards her, pulling the door away from me. But that wasn't what surprised me. What shocked me was her _other_ hand.

"Whoa, she's beating the fire back. With her _hand_," Tenpei said in awe. Soon, the fire was out, and the girl walked to us. She looked me in the eye then Luna then Leo.

"We need to talk Yusei. But only us." The others groaned in protest. "I'm sorry, but this is between the two of us alone."

"But…!" She knelt down in front of the twins.

"You two will have your talk. Just not now or with me." With a sigh, they all nodded and left. She stood up and looked me in the eye again. "You may want to sit down for this."

"Alright." I sat down, and she sat across from me. While looking me dead in the eye, she explained.

**So, what do you guys think? I have decided to redo the story of the Glowers with the Signers to make more sense. And this is the product of said decision. I hope I keep the characters IC because that tends to be a deciding factor for some people. Let me know what you think.**

**Also, the Glowers are also showcased in RP form in my forum Duel Academy. Feel free to check it out. We are accepting new members.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Meeting Sadao (Aki's POV)

"Aki! I'll talk to you guys later! Aki-san!" I turned around and saw a little kid running up to me. The boy slowed to a stop right in front of where I was standing waiting for him to catch up.

"Yes?" I inquired, wondering who this kid was.

"Can I have a duel with you? Please?! I've always wanted to duel you! You're my idol!" I looked down into his wide, hopeful eyes. '_Well, if he's always wanted to…. I can't exactly say no to him like this_,' I thought.

"Alright. Shall we go to the park?" He nodded enthusiastically. When we got to our destination, we stood across from one another and activated our duel disks. Our decks shuffled within the slot.

"Duel!"

"I'll go first! Draw!" He drew a card and glanced at it before showing it to me. "I activate Lava Summoner! This forces us to discard our entire hand in order to summon a level seven or above monster!"

'_What could be his strategy for activating such a card? This move puts him at a serious disadvantage_,' I thought. We each sent our cards to the graveyard.

"I choose to summon level seven Black Rose Dragon!"

"Oo, it's Black Rose Dragon! So pretty!" he gasped in awe as my dragon appeared in a flash of light and rose petals. "It's a dream come true! Now I can try out my new combo on one of the strongest monsters in the game!"

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I summon level eight Lava Sorceress!" My eyes widened as lava covered the boy's field. A staff lifted out of it, followed by what appeared to be a huge woman wearing a lava dress.

"Impressive monster," I complimented, staring at the 3000 attack point monster.

"Just wait until you witness its power." My attention shot back to my opponent. To my surprise, I was no longer staring at a star-struck little boy. In his place was a smirking teenage girl.

"Who are you?"

"The person that will rid the world of Izayoi Aki. I activate Lava Barrier Breaker from my graveyard! By banishing this card, I can target one monster! Unfortunately for you, that monster can't be destroyed as long as this effect is used! It lasts either until the end of my turn or if you activate a trap that destroys it! Whichever comes first!"

"How is that a bad thing for me?! That gives me time to think of a way to defeat your monster!" I pointed out.

"We'll see! Lava Sorceress, attack Black Rose Dragon with Lava Burst!" Her monster raised its staff, and lava shot out of it to my dragon. Grunting, I staggered back and laid a hand on my chest as the attack hit.

"What is this?!" I asked, panicking slightly, as my life points lowered to 3400. That is the _least _of my worries right now, though.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Feels like your heart was burned by lava? I activate Lava Sorceress's special ability! Each time she fails to destroy a monster, that monster loses 100 attack points and she can attack again if I banish a card!"

"What?!" My dragon's attack power lowered to 2300.

"Attack her dragon again!" I gasped and staggered again as my life points reduced to 2700.

"What are you doing to me?! Why am I feeling this during a _duel_?!" I haven't felt pain like this since I dueled against the Misty when she was a Dark Signer. And they're supposed to be gone!

"Lava Sorceress's ability activates again!" I fell to one knee as my life points went to 1900.

"Please… stop," I pled, standing shakily.

"Sorry, Izayoi-san! But the Signers are in the way of the Flaming Lavas' plans! Her ability activates again!" I struggled to remain upright as my life points reduced to 1000.

I closed my eyes for a moment as my vision became blurry. My chest… no, my _heart_ felt like it was on fire. I could hardly breathe anymore, and I swayed as my balance was thrown off. I fell to my knees, panting for breath.

"This is the famous Izayoi Aki? Tch, I'm not impressed. Finish her off, Lava Sorceress!" I looked down as the lava approached, closing my eyes in expectation.

But the heightened heat never came. I opened my eyes and looked at my dragon, half expecting to see that Stardust Dragon had suddenly appeared to save me. Instead, a knight the same color as my dragon was slashing the burst away before it could touch Black Rose. My eyes trailed down and I gasped at who I saw.

"That is no way to treat such a famous damsel in obvious distress," the boy in front of me said.

"Sadao, the Glower of Light. You're almost as annoying as Aki is."

"Get out of here. Now." The duel field disappeared along with the girl. I watched the boy turn to me and kneel down to my level, worry clear in his green eyes. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here to save you."

"You say that as if you knew I was in need of saving."

"That's because I did." I was about to question this statement when pain shot through my chest again. I whimpered very slightly, placing a hand over my chest. "Enough talking. You need medical attention."

I didn't bother resisting as he lifted me bridal style and started walking to the hospital. Surprisingly, I felt… safe in his arms despite the fact that I didn't even know his name… full name. I rested my hands on my stomach and my head on his arms, closing my eyes slowly to rest.

When I opened them again, I was laying in a hospital bed with no more heart burn. Yusei and a silver haired girl were talking quietly at the foot of the bed.

"Y… Yusei." The two looked over at me.

"Aki." He stood up and walked over to me, sitting in the chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?" I smiled at him.

"Better. There's no more pain."

"…disappeared. It appears the Lavas are becoming bold," I caught the girl saying. I looked at her and saw the boy from before talking with her.

"The Lavas?" The two looked over at me. "You mean the Flaming Lavas?"

"Aki-san." The two glanced at each other before walking to my other side. "This is my friend Marqueta, but she prefers Meta. My name is Sadao, or, as Meta calls me, Hero." The girl nodded to me with a smile.

"Who are the Lavas?" I asked.

"All in due time. Yusei, we should go. Sadao needs to privately give Aki-san the same Talk I gave you," Meta replied.

"Alright." The other Signer squeezed my hand lightly before following her out. Sadao sat in his place.

And told me the most bizarre story ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Meeting Alex (Jack's POV)

I took a sip from my tea cup and smiled slightly, enjoying the taste. There's nothing like a perfect cup of tea….

Except maybe one enjoyed while alone. I opened my eyes and scowled at the girl sitting across from me. She just looked at me blankly. For ten. Straight. Minutes.

"Can I help you?"

"To a cup of tea such as that overpriced nonsense you're drinking? No thanks, Rose's is better."

"Why are you sitting here?"

"Last I checked, there is no crime in sitting with an obviously lonely guy that is sitting in front of a low quality tea shop that charges way too much for nonsense cups of tea." My eye twitched once, twice, three times. This girl is really annoying. What does she want from me?

"I would appreciate it if you leave."

"Oo, sorry, can't."

"Why not?" She raised her wrist and looked at her black watch.

"According to this baby right here," she turned her wrist in order to show me the time, "it is time for my daily 'Annoy a Blond Idiot Sitting in Front of a Café'. And you, dear sir, are today's focus."

"Sorry to put a damper on your plans, but I'm not in the mood for someone's petty game." I realized my tea is now cold and waved over a waitress. "Get me another…."

"Don't bother. Just bring him a fresh, empty cup." The waitress simply looked at her. "Like, now." She scurried away.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Oh, terribly sorry. I've forgotten my manners. My name is Alexandria Holmes, but you may call me Alex."

"Here you go, Atlas-sama." The waitress set the cup down in front of me. As she walked away, Alex pulled out a canteen and poured some tea into the cup.

"Drink that, and you'll never waste your money on this place again." I raised the cup, glaring at the girl over the rim of it. As I took a sip, my eyes widened and her lips turned up in a smirk. I slowly lowered the cup.

"Who made this?"

"A friend of mine. All natural flavors with little to no sugar. It's absolutely _divine_, isn't it?"

"Hai. I may need to meet this friend."

"Believe me, you will in time." She looked over my shoulder before looking me in the eye again. "At this time, I need you to go straight home without looking back. It was nice meeting you, Jack Atlas." She stood and walked towards whatever, or whoever, she had seen.

I sat there for a good ten minutes, thinking about how her eyes had seemed to harden an instant at the moment she looked behind me. As if she had seen something unpleasant. After debating it, I stood and walked in the direction she had.

"…cheating," she was coughing, supporting herself on the wall. A hand was over her chest, and she was glaring at some guy who weirdly looked just like her.

"You should know better than to approach me without Meta. I cancel out your power."

"What are you…?" I started demanding as I stepped forward.

"Jack, no!" In a flash, the raven girl was in front of me with her arms crossed in an 'X' over her chest. She cried out as a lava colored burst hit her. "I could've sworn I told you to not look back. Are you really that pig headed and _stupid_?" I decided to ignore that.

"What did he do to you?"

"Later. Now's not the best of times." A card appeared in her hand as she stared the guy down.

"I heard a rumor that you six were being slow in telling your Signers about your connection. But I didn't think it was true," the guy sneered. He raised her hand, and fire surrounded the limb. "That was your final mistake."

"Don't think I'm beat out just yet. Demon's Knight, appear!" My sign began to glow as she pressed the card into the glowing necklace around her neck. My eyes widened as a knight that was the exact same color as my dragon appeared in front of her. I could almost _feel_ my Red Demon's Dragon trying to come out as well.

"Another monster? Weather Princess couldn't even stop me!"

"_This _isn't WP, though! Attack!"

"Not today! I'll test its power another time!" he informed us as the knight rushed towards him. He disappeared in a flash of lightning.

"Coward! Come back and fight your destiny like a true duelist!" I yelled out, looking around for him.

"Jack, he's gone. Leave him… be for…."

The raven fell back, and I caught her before she hit the ground. After inspecting her, I realized she had burn back on her chest directly above her heart. "What did he _do_ to you?" I muttered, carrying her to my D-Wheel.

"Take me to the hospital, and I'll tell you on the way." I got on my D-Wheel and situated her in my lap before putting on my helmet. As I sped off, she told me the craziest story ever.

~Line Break~

"Jack!" I turned around and saw Yusei, Crow, and some girl with silver hair running towards me. "Did you hear about Aki?"

"Aki?" I raised an eyebrow. "She's here?"

"You didn't know?" Crow asked me. I shook my head. "Heat was somehow shot straight to her heart during a duel. She's been here for a few hours now."

"Heat? You mean like from some kind of lava burst?"

"That's how she described it," Yusei answered.

"This is ridiculous." I turned my head back to look at the lit up OPERATION sign. "That's exactly what happened to Alex. Only she wasn't in a duel, and she had char marks on her chest.

"Did you just say Alex?" I turned to the girl and saw that her eyes had widened significantly. "Alex is in _there_?!"

"Meta, calm down," Yusei advised her.

"No! Who attacked her?! Was it a guy who looked almost exactly like her but with boy features?!"

"You don't have to yell. You are in a hospital, if you hadn't noticed." I grunted as she jacked me up and yanked me down to her eye level. '_For such a small girl, she sure is strong_,' I thought as she glared directly into my eyes.

"Answer. My. Question," she growled.

"Yeah, that was him. He also said she should know better than to approach him without _you_."

"That's because she absolutely should." She shoved me away from her. "She can't beat Ander. Not the way her mind is at the moment. I'll be back, Yusei. Stay here with Hero." She walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Meeting Rose (Crow's POV)

'_So, this is the place? I didn't know a flower shop was right here_,' I thought as I took off my helmet and got off of my D-Wheel. I grabbed the package meant to be delivered and walked in.

"Watch out for roots!" a voice warned me from… somewhere within the shop. I sat the box down on a table in favor of looking around and stepping forward without the danger of dropping the fragile objects.

"I brought you that box of flower pots you ordered!" I announced.

"Tha…! Whoa!"

I turned to the right just in time to catch a girl as she tripped over a tree root. I staggered back a little before managing to catch myself. I then grinned down at the daisy red hair sprawled across my arms.

"Watch out for roots," I advised teasingly. She giggled lightly.

"Thank you. I'm always tripping on them. My plants tend to get out of hand sometimes." The head lifted off of my chest, and my breath caught in my throat. The girl was… incredibly beautiful in a natural way. Her hair reached the back of her knees, and her bangs that framed her face like a theatre curtain was colored light pink. Her rose blue eyes sparkled up at me with a smile.

"It is like a jungle in here," I pointed out, congratulating myself on managing to _not _reveal my thoughts. She straightened up.

"Yeah, it is. I'm Rose."

"Crow." I shook her (very soft) hand before looking around again (mostly to keep from swooning over her eyes, but that stays between us). "You do have a nice shop here, though I don't remember ever seeing it on my rounds before."

"It's brand new. I just set up last week and opened yesterday. I guess people love my flowers so much that…."

We looked back at the door as the bell rang, signaling a customer had entered. A boy walked in, looking around until his eyes fell on us. Rose gave me an apologetic smile before walking to him.

"Good morning, welcome to the Rose Flower Shop. Can I help you to something? Perhaps a beautiful rose bouquet for a special lady?"

"You can help me." I whipped around, watching every door and window slam shut and lock on their own. "But not to a pretty flower." I looked back at the two. Rose was now tensed as if ready to fight, and the guy was smirking calmly at her.

"You do not belong here. Now get out of my shop," she spat.

"That's a lot of big talk for someone who is in the bottom three of her group."

"It doesn't matter. With or without Meta's, Alex's, or Sadao's help, I will keep you from harming my Signer in my own shop!" I jumped back as the roots of trees began to extend greatly. The boy was wrapped up in thick vines.

"The Glower of Nature, Rosemarie Hathaway. I almost forgot about the true extent of that necklace of yours."

"Big mistake."

"However, you've always forgotten the extent of _my_ power." A spirit like hand shot out of the vines and towards me. I staggered back as it went through my sign.

"Crow, back away!" I grunted as the hand wrapped around Black Winged Dragon **(A)**. "Black Fairy Knight, beat him away from your dragon!" I heard as I fell to my knees.

I cried out as heat shot through my arm. But then, soothing cold took over the heat. I looked up in time to see a fairy knight sheath its black sword before it disappeared back into the card Rose was holding. The girl nodded to me before turning back to the boy, her hair lifting slightly from her back.

"Give a message to your leader for me." A white man sized ring appeared behind him. "The Glowers will _not_ tolerate the Flaming Lavas' behavior!" I closed my eyes as the boy disappeared into the ring. A moment later, I felt a hand touch my cheek. "I'm so sorry. It's my duty to keep that from happening to you. And it still did in _my_ shop. I'm sorry, Crow."

I opened my eyes and saw the redhead kneeling in front of me, tears running down her cheeks. "Hey, hey. No need to cry." I reached up and cupped her cheeks in my hands to brush away the tears. "I'm ok now."

"But…."

"No buts. Now, let's get you out of here. We could both use some fresh air." She took a deep breath and nodded. She followed me out to my D-Wheel and got on it behind me, slipping on the helmet I handed to her. "Your friends that you mentioned. Meta, Alex, and Sadao. They're all at the hospital right now."

"What?" I sped off in that direction after feeling her arms circle my waist. "Why?"

"Alex and Aki were attacked."

"That blasted group! Of _course_ they're going to try to get rid of the Glowers and Signers early on! Those stupid cheaters!"

"Speaking of which." She hummed, letting me know she was giving me her undivided attention. "What are Glowers?"

"Oh yeah! It's time for the Talk!" And talk she did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout out to my very first reviewer, hypersreak! This chapter is dedicated to you and your review.**

**Also, I have decided to stick with the Japanese dubbed names. That means Luna is Ruka and Leo is Rua and Akiza is Aki. Just as a note.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Glowers.**

Chapter five: Meeting Chris and MaiKa (Rua's POV)

"Class, today we have two new students joining us for the rest of the year," our teacher announced. I studied the boy and girl standing in the front of the classroom. They had matching light green eyes and poised yet relaxed stature.

"Ohayo! My name is MaiKa, and I specialize in fire attribute monsters and their support cards," the girl replied cheerfully. Her flame blue hair was in a French braid that was resting on her right shoulder.

"I'm her twin Chris, and I specialize in wind monsters." The boy's wind blue hair was trimmed neatly to his chin.

"Why don't you two take a seat on either side of Rua and Ruka?" The two nodded and walked to us; Chris sat next to me and MaiKa sat next to Rua. Throughout the class, I kept sneaking glances at the boy. There was something… off about the twins. I just can't tell what.

At the end of the day, Rua and I waved to our friends before starting to walk in the other direction than them. "I hope Aki-neechan is alright. She has been in the hospital for two days now," my brother replied. I nodded.

"I know. I can't believe that happened to her. How does a duel monster literally weaken the duelist's heart?" I wondered out loud.

"Wanna find out?"

We cried out as we were blasted back by a lava blast. After skidding across the ground, we stopped ten yards away from where we had been standing. I looked at the assailant and saw a guy and a girl sneering at us.

"Who are you?" I asked as Rua helped me stand.

"You haven't heard of us? I'm hurt," the girl said mockingly. She placed a hand over her heart. "We are the youngest members of the Flaming Lavas. We were sent to rid the world of the youngest two Signers to help with our plan."

"Well you're wasting your time. Because there is no _way_ I'm going to allow that."

I turned around and saw MaiKa and Chris walking to us. They stopped halfway between us and the other two kids.

"Rua, Ruka. Stand directly behind us," Chris commanded, not looking back at us as he did so. We obeyed; I stood behind Chris and Rua stood behind MaiKa.

"MaiKa, the Glower of Fire. Why are you…?"

"You _know_ why. I have more in common with the Glowers and our Signers than with you. I will _never_ abandon my Signer, so stop asking me!"

"Glower of Fire?" Rua muttered.

"Give us a moment. We'll explain all of this to you later," Chris assured us. I was about to reply when a lava burst approached us fast. But then MaiKa's necklace glowed, and black fire dispersed the lava.

"Don't be foolish, Kaia-Mai." The blue haired girl flinched as Rua and I looked at her in confusion. '_Kaia-Mai? I thought her name was MaiKa_?' I thought. "When we win, the flames will take over the entire universe. You need to be on the winning side. You need to be on _our_ side."

"_No_!" Rua yelped and jumped back when a ring of fire surrounded her. "Meta and Yusei won't allow it! The Flaming Lavas will not prevail!"

"But you're not so sure, are you? That's why you're spinning out of control."

"Shut _up_!"

I blinked in surprise as the two disappeared in a flash of fire. MaiKa finally calmed down and turned around to look at us. Her eyes were dark. Her necklace soon stopped glowing, and an embarrassed smile graced her lips as her eyes went back to normal. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she spoke.

"We'll escort you to the hospital. On the way, we'll give you the Talk." We nodded and followed them.

~The Talk~

**(This is the Talk that was always mentioned when the other Signers met their Glowers. Each separate Glower said what pertains to them, but this is MaiKa speaking.)**

MaiKa: First and foremost: I am your Glower (to Rua) and Chris is yours (to Ruka).

A Glower is, basically, a Signer's savior. When the marks of the Crimson Dragon appeared on you, the necklace of the Crimson Knight appeared on me. It is my job to keep you alive.

Each Glower has a power that they are known as the Glower of. I am MaiKa, the Glower of Fire. That's Chris, the Glower of Duel Spirits.

Rua: What determines your power?

MaiKa: The nature of your personality and my own mixed together. Rua, you are always fired up in and out of dueling. I am… kind of two faced in the sense that I will be one way then the other. Therefore, my power is fire. So, the Crimson Knight. It is the Crimson Dragon's savior. The charms on the necklaces are gems from the Knight's sword.

Ruka: So does that mean you can summon a knight?

MaiKa: I was getting to that. Our knights are very similar to your dragons. Same level, same attribute, same type, same attack and defense power. And a portion of the name influences the Knight's name.

Rua: How?

MaiKa: Well, take us for example. Your Signer dragon is Life Stream Dragon. My Glower knight is Life Fire Knight.

Ruka: Wait, so what happens to you if we're in danger or if we… die?

Chris: If you're in danger, our necklaces will teleport us straight to where you are.

MaiKa: And if you die…. Your Glower dies along with you. This is why we risk our lives to save yours.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: The First Gathering (Meta's POV)

I looked around the field and nodded in approval. Each of the Signers is sitting with their Glower doing something with them. As it was, Yusei is walking next to me we approached the others. We are finally together.

"Aki-san." The redhead looked up at me from where she was having a mat duel with Sadao. "How's your recovery going?"

"Better than I thought it would be. Sadao told me my healing process speeds up when he's around me." I nodded and smiled.

"That is true."

"How's Alex doing?" I looked over at the raven. She was standing on a picnic blanket, arguing with a very frustrated Jack Atlas. I chuckled along with Yusei: that girl can never just do what anyone tells her to do.

"Stubbornly well. I think her refusal to be an invalid is what's going to heal her. Come on."

"I said I don't need to lie down! Who cares what that stupid doctor told you?!" Alex was yelling as the four of us approached the raven and blond. Jack opened his mouth to yell back.

"You, sit," I ordered Jack. He reluctantly did so. "You, sit in front of him and lean back into his chest."

"Meta…!"

"Alex." She huffed and did so. They both instantly relaxed, and Jack even put his arms around her.

"They've been arguing like that for half an hour," Rose told me as she, Crow, Rua, MaiKa, Ruka, and Chris walked to the six of us. "Shoot, if we knew that would have worked, I would've made them do that before."

"I wouldn't have listened to you either way," Alex muttered.

"She has a point," Jack added.

"Do _not_…" I said as Rose opened her mouth, "start arguing. Now, on to what I called all of us here for. Each of us know the Signers, and you know your Glower. The rest of us should introduce ourselves." I nodded to Chris to start.

"I am Chris, the Glower of Duel Spirits."

"I'm MaiKa, the Glower of Fire. I have an alter ego named Kaia-Mai that comes out when I'm angry."

"I'm Rose, the Glower of Nature."

"Alex, Glower of Weather." I smirked at the raven's near-cuddly position.

"I'm Sadao, the Glower of Light."

"And I'm Meta, the Glower of Spirit. I assume everyone has had the Talk." The ten around me nodded. "Good. That means we can move on to the second part."

Sadao and I raised our right arm over our heads and the other four soon followed suit. Our necklaces glowed, and all six knights appeared.

"These are the protectors of your dragons. As long as we're here, they're here to protect you." We lowered our arms and the knights instantly disappeared. "Always know: there is safety in our presence."

"Like when Sadao was carrying me?" Aki asked.

"Exactly. You were at peace because your dragon knew he would give his life to save yours."

"So who are the Flaming Lavas?" Ruka asked.

"The Flaming Lavas to us are like the Dark Signers to the six of you. They want to throw the world into an era of fire. In which only those with power over fire can thrive."

"Wait a minute, two of them were trying to convince MaiKa to join them!" Rua exclaimed.

"They once tried to persuade me as well. We are all powerful. But outside of duels, only me, MaiKa, and Aki-san can take them on and win. Everybody else is cancelled out in some way."

"Or weakened due to reluctance to fight her own twin brother," Alex grumbled. Jack tightened his arms around her.

"Yeah, there's that too," I muttered. It really is a shame….

"Wait, twin?" Crow looked at me then Alex.

"Ander is a member of the FL. He is also my twin brother." Her face scrunched up. "Meta says I'm not allowed to face him without someone else there to remind me of my true purpose and to keep me on track."

"Which your pig headed behind tends to ignore despite all the dangers you face because of it," I growled. She shrugged and gave me a sheepish smile. I calmed down the instant Yusei's hand touched my shoulder.

"By the way, Alex and Rose are complete opposites. They tend to argue a lot. Meta acts as the mediator even when it's clear she mostly agrees with her longtime friend. And sometimes they act like sisters by arguing but generally speaking together and saying the same things," Chris needlessly stated.

"Who asked you?!" Alex and I said together.

"And I rest my case." The others chuckled lightly. "So what now, Meta?"

"Now?" Yusei and I smiled as everyone looked at us. It's why we were so late in joining them. "Now, we set up the awesomest sleepover ever."


End file.
